Sous la glace
by miou1
Summary: Voici ma fic se basant sur l'épisode 10 saison 4.  La mémoire de sg1 a été effacé et Jack et Sam sont devenu Jonna et Terra. Voici l'épisode revisité par mes soins !


Sous la glace

Bonjour, voici ma deuxième fic Stargate. Une envie du moment, de reprendre cet épisode sous la glace de la saison 4. L'équipe est bloquée sur une planète et leur mémoire a été effacé. Dans cet épisode il y a une scène entre Jack et Sam que j'ai voulu reprendre et améliorer. Les dialogues du début et de la fin de la fic sont authentique à la série, mais venant de la Vo, donc ça change de la Vf ( comme souvent...). A savoir qu'il y a eu une erreur lors du passage à la Vf à la fin. En VF, Sam se fait reprendre par Jack quand elle l'appelle par son prénom alors qu'en Vo ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça! Je vous laisse découvrir avec ma fic comment se passe la fin !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Jack et Sam se trouvaient dans une pièce sous terre envahie de fumé. Il faisait sombre et l'air était étouffant. Cependant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils étaient Jonna et Terra. Leur mémoire avait été modifiée et l'équipe travaillait maintenant avec les autres habitants dans l'espoir de traverser l'ère glacière qui sévissait à la surface de la planète.<p>

Ils étaient tous deux assis cote à cote, appuyé contre un gros poteau en fer.

- Je crois que je me souviens de quelques choses, commença Jonna.

- C'est un homme, il est chauve. Il porte une chemise à manche courte et quelque part, il est très important pour moi. Je crois que son nom est Hommer.

- Ça ne me dit rien, répondit Terra

- Et vous ?

- Juste des images flou.

Jonna fit la moue, mais ne répondit rien. Ils étaient dans l'impasse, car ils ne parvenaient pas à se souvenir de ce qui clochait. Il avait le sentiment que Terra, Carlin (Daniel), Thor (Teal'c) et lui-même étaient liés. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il en était certain et il ne comprenait pas d'où ce sentiment pouvait venir. Il se souvenait avoir passé toute sa vie dans la mine, dans ses tunnels, mais malgré tout quelque chose n'allait pas. Terra posa sa tête contre l'épaule de cet homme si soudain accessible. Un geste en apparence anodin, mais qu'ils évitaient d'avoir sur terre tant leur relation était compliquée. Mais ici, sans la barrière de leur mémoire, ils pouvaient tout deux se laisser aller.

- Vous savez y à des choses que j'aime bien dans cet endroit.

- Vraiment ? la questionna-t-il.

La femme aux cheveux blonds leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son compagnon dans un petit sourire.

- Ahh ! fit Jonna en levant la tête cessant par la même occasion de la regarder.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête, mais elle ne le regardait plus.

- Je ne sais pas si ça aura un sens pour vous, mais je me souviens d'autre chose.

- De quoi ?

- De sentiments.

- De sentiments? l'interrogea Terra

- Je me rappelle éprouver des sentiments.

- Pour moi ?

- Non pour Thor !

Terra se mit à rire.

- Je me souviens de peu de choses, mais de ça je m'en souviens.

- Alors ?

- Alors, c'était juste pour le dire.

- Eh bien, je me sens mieux.

Leur échange aurait pu terminer sur ses derniers mots de Terra, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit et se pencha lentement vers lui effleurant ses lèvres. Il venait de se livrer à elle. Il avait ajouté cette petite touche d'humour, lui affirmant que ses sentiments étaient pour Thor, mais elle avait bien saisi le message. Elle plongea son regard azur dans celui de son supérieur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula souriant devant la mine surprise de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Tout en se levant, elle lui dit qu'après la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir, elle avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche. Elle lui souhaita alors une bonne nuit et l'abandonna à ses pensées.

Jack ou plutôt Jonas ne savait que penser de ce baiser qu'il venait d'échanger. Il savait, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec cette femme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais quelque chose le retenait. Quand ses lèvres avaient frôlé les siennes dans un chaste baiser, cela avait enflammé son désir avec une telle violence, que ça lui avait presque fait peur.

Il se leva sans trop savoir pourquoi il le faisait, et prit la direction des douches se disant que lui aussi en aurait bien besoin. Si leur couchette ne faisait pas de distinction des sexes et qu'ils étaient tous mélangés, les douches en revanche n'étaient pas mixtes. Il entra donc dans une vaste salle d'eau jouxtant celle des femmes.

Terra venait d'allumer l'eau. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans les douches. Ses compagnons devaient sans doute déjà dormir. De plus, elle ne devait pas se trouver là, le couvre-feu les incitant à prendre le plus de repos possible pour effectuer les lourdes tâches qui les attendaient au quotidien. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle savait que personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer pendant ce moment privilégié.

La pièce était grande et rectangulaire. Des dizaines de pommeaux de douche étaient accrochés contre les parois de la pièce. Décidément, il n'avait pas un brin d'intimité dans cet endroit. Aussi elle savoura d'autant plus de se retrouver seule. Elle avait choisi le coin le plus reculé de la pièce faisant angle. Elle se frotta sans ménagement, décrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle soupira d'aise se sentant propre et fraiche. Terra tourna le dos à l'immense salle d'eau et posa son front sur le mur, savourant le contact de cette eau tiède coulant sur son corps.

Tout à coup elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son bras. Elle fit volte-face s'apprêtant à frapper l'intrus qui venait de briser cet instant de bien-être. Elle s'interrompit croisant le regard brulant de Jonna. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne voulait pas baisser les yeux, risquant d'apercevoir la nudité de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ils se toisèrent un moment, la respiration haletante. Il se trouvait juste sous le pommeau de douche et elle voyait nettement les filets d'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Il la vit serrer les mâchoires en proie à un profond désir.

Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces la plaquant contre le mur. Elle s'agrippa a lui, une main sur sa nuque pendant qu'il dévorait son cou de baiser ardent. Elle gémit de plaisir, quand sa main rencontra un sein, suivit ensuite par la bouche avide de son supérieur. Il remonta vers sa bouche et elle accentua la prise sur sa nuque lui permettant de relever les cuisses et ainsi sentir le corps vibrant de Jonna contre elle. Il l'allongea alors précautionneusement sur le sol et ils firent l'amour passionnément.

Peu après cet échange des plus torrides ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Cependant, Jonna ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait agi impulsivement sachant Terra seule dans les douches d'à côté. Quelques choses au fond de lui avaient bien tenté de le retenir, mais il l'avait vite chassé. Après tout, il désirait ardemment cette femme et a priori elle aussi, car elle l'avait embrassé. Ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il n'était pas homme à tergiverser indéfiniment quand rien ne l'empêcher d'agir. Il était certain d'avoir de profond sentiment pour cette femme et qu'elle faisait d'une manière ou d'une autre partie de sa vie. Il sentait également que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il était heureux à cet instant. Il prit le récipient en forme de dôme qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller et le contempla.

Les souvenirs qui avaient émergé à ce moment-là lui avaient permis peu à peu de recouvrer la mémoire et de résoudre les problèmes qui s'étaient établis sur cette planète. Une fois l'administrateur Kalder, l'investigateur qui avait fait naitre ce problème d'esclavage moderne, mit hors d'état de nuire. Jack et Sam s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls, face à face.

Jack se rappelait de chaque instant qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette douche. L'insouciance qu'ils avaient alors éprouvé à laisser libre court à leur envies, à leurs désirs. Mais cela devait prendre fin. Il le fallait, pour leur carrière, pour sa carrière à elle. Ils devaient mettre un terme à ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Néanmoins, c'est le cœur lourd qu'il l'entendit s'adresser à lui d'un ton solennel.

- Alors mon colonel.

- Major.

- Cet homme chauve dont vous parliez ?

- Le général Hammond.

- Exact

- Il vient du Texas cous savez, tout me revient.

- Oui mon colonel.

- "Mon colonel", répéta Jack en baissant les yeux, l'air nostalgique.

Il relava la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux de son second. Sam acquiesça, scellant par la même occasion, cet accord tacite de ne jamais revenir sur ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux alors qu'ils étaient Terra et Jonna. Elle avait délibérément employé le « mon colonel », remettant ainsi les choses à leur place. Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'autres conversations plus approfondies et il ne le fallait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de leur relation. Leur statut ne le leur permettait pas. Ils en avaient déjà trop dit lors du test zatarc. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments qui allaient bien au-delà de leur relation de travail ou d'amitié. Mais ils avaient tout deux très vite enfoui la chose en sortant de la pièce, se promettant intérieurement de ne jamais revenir dessus, et elle venait de faire la même chose.

Les regards qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment là en disaient plus long que des mots. Ils voulaient dire, il ne faut plus revenir là-dessus, mais je n'oublierais jamais, je pourrais jamais.

- Rentrons chez nous

- Oui mon colonel.

Jack s'écarta pour la laisser passer, évitant tout contact entre eux.

* * *

><p>Voila, pour ce petit moment! J'espere que ça vous aura plu.<p>

Je pense à une suite qui se passerait bien plus tard, mais revenant à ce qu'il c'est passé entre eux. Dites moi ce que vous pensez d'une eventuelle suite!


End file.
